Rich Boys
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: There are problems with rich boys. For Rachel Berry, it's the fact that they generally turn out to be gay. Fortunately, that's not a problem for Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful storyline to Glee, nor the talented actors and actresses, nor the amazing Chris Colfer. And now I'm depressed.

* * *

><p>There was a problem with rich boys.<p>

Rachel Berry sat in the midst of a giant gala, her eyes scanning the competition quickly. Her voice was phenomenal in every way imaginable, and all she really wanted was a rich boy who could sing as well as she could, which explains why she was in the home of Blaine Anderson this wonderful night wearing a dress that was a bout two sizes too small and enough jewelry to make the ultimate snowball of doom.

Dark curly hair, she noted as she attempted to make eye contact with the owner of quite possibly the dreamiest voice she'd ever heard. Perfect slacks with not a crease in them, anywhere really. Oh and his jacket and tie were immaculate. The problem with rich boys who can sing is that in the realm of Rachel Berry, they generally turn out to be gay.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're complaining about," Kurt interjected, quite simply done with Rachel's rant for the day. "Just because they're gay doesn't mean I have it easier than you." He swiped dark eye shadow across her lids, and topped it with a sprinkle of silver. Just for luck.<p>

"Kurt," Rachel's voice was filled with urgency, "Blaine Anderson is gay. Blaine Anderson." Kurt did a mental double take, blinking twice before giving her his signature blank look.

"Huh, that's rather interesting."  
>"Have you even met the man?"<br>"No Rachel, and I don't feel the need to parade about town looking for a significant other who can sing. In fact, I don't need a significant other at all."

He pinned Rachel's hair back with a Tiffany hair claw he'd chanced upon and purchased as a congratulatory award for her most recent singing competition. "Remember, New York and Broadway. That's where we're headed. Careers over love."

Rachel glanced into the mirror, her eyes expressing amazement over Kurt's magical ability to not only coordinate clothing, but now make-up and jewelry as well. Unfortunately, her lips dipped into a bit of a frown, "But Kurt, isn't it lonely?"

* * *

><p>Her life had been far from perfect. And she was far from a bitch. But Rachel Berry could be quite conniving when she needed to be. "My two gay dads are part of the…"<p>

The receptionist held up her hand. "I know, you do attend this academy. I'm not going to stop a student from entering her school."

"Well that's the problem," she looked sheepishly at the receptionist and Kurt stepped out from behind her, which had been quite awkward since Rachel was just slightly shorter than Kurt.

Moments later the two ran down the hallway rather elated. "I have no idea how we just pulled that off," Rachel's breathless voice proclaimed. Kurt nodded his agreement as the two snuck into what could be considered a member of the singing Ivy League.

"I know, I feel as though we just snuck into a Broadway theater and sang a number on stage." And that was when he walked straight into Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry wasn't a golddigger. She didn't want a rich man for the money. She wanted a rich man for the confidence and sophistication that came with a man who's got it all. And Blaine Anderson was a perfect example of the perfect guy who she couldn't have. But of course, she believed in happiness for all and her meticulous scheme had begun the night she first saw those dark curls. "Kurt," she had smiled.<p>

"Oh Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry. I just brought my friend here to show him some of the recordings from my Wicked audition. He's such a big fan of the arts." Rachel smiled her gold star smile and Blaine gave her his in return. Well, that was until he took a closer look at the man who'd bumped into him.

"Oh, hello." Warm honey hair that framed porcelain skin and innocent lips only accented the experience and understanding his eyes spoke of. Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, but he did believe in cute guys. It also helped that he'd yet to be on the receiving end of Rachel's matchmaking schemes. "Well as a guest in my academy, it's only proper for me to give you a tour of the place."

He offered his hand, which Kurt soon labeled perfection as slender, soft fingers enveloped his small hands. Rachel backed away with a knowing smile, "I'll just leave you two alone," despite Kurt's half-hearted protests.

* * *

><p>"We have five major recording rooms. Two are for production and the other three are practice rooms for students like your friend Rachel to practice in. It's kind of like going to the gym." Blaine smiled, allowing the warmth of his laughter to seep into his voice, and eventually into Kurt's soul but Blaine didn't know about that part just yet.<p>

The wonder, and pure happiness, on his face was enough to make Blaine laugh yet again. "Want to give it a try?" he proposed.

"Oh no," Kurt responded just a little too quickly. "I don't sing." Well not anymore.

"That can't be true," rich chocolate, dark chocolate of course, flooded Kurt's mind. "Rachel's one of my most active students, she also has a policy of only befriending artists."

Kurt smiled and tried to stop admiring the gorgeous recording room, and the gorgeous man before him. "Make-up artist," he smiled quickly. Hopefully the awkward smile would diffuse further questions. "I'm her go-to guy for all fashion emergencies, like auditions and dates and," he paused as Blaine stepped towards him, obviously ready to ask for a song yet again, "and the only people Rachel loves more than singers are artists that are willing to worship her voice. How about that Wicked recording?"

Blaine chuckled. Not a girly laugh, but a deep baritone chuckle, and Kurt could barely hang on. He swallowed once, twice, and grasped the first thing he could find to keep his jellified legs from completely giving way. Blaine popped a tape with three gold stars framing Rachel's name into one of the sleek, beautiful machines and pressed a button too close to Kurt's fingers for his liking.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, double thanks for those who take the time to review. And thanks once for for sharing the Chris Colfer obsession. It's my first time trying Glee fanfiction, but hey. Chris Colfer is a great excuse to start!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything...except hopefully your love? *offers cookies

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled to cover her sigh. Kurt deserved someone great, but as she crossed off yet another name from her mental list of possible boyfriends Rachel began to lose hope. Careers before love, that had been her mistake. And it was lonely indeed.<p>

A cup bearing the Starbucks logo slammed against her desk. She looked up. Chestnut hair and intense eyes stared back. What was his name, something with…a vowel in it? Oh she was hopeless at names. "Mocha frap," he said, before walking off.

"He knows my coffee order." Rachel Berry needed some time to rethink her prerequisites for boyfriend material.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in an oversized academy lounge chair, waiting for Rachel to come out of her classes and complain about some big event that she needed help preparing for. He'd scrounged together an outfit of black and pink that would have looked wonderful with an edgy song. He fingered the pink silk gloves with a smile, until a familiar chocolate voice called out to him.<p>

"I didn't figure you for pink."

Kurt wasn't sure if he should sigh or smile, he settled for "What color would you guess?"

Blaine's smile was comforting and warm and everything Kurt needed right now. "Whatever color best expresses your emotions just then. Kind of like singers and their favorite songs." Maybe Blaine was everything Kurt needed right now. "How's dinner sound?"

Kurt looked at the pink gloves in his hands. Rachel could wait until a different time, it's not as though he actually told her he was coming. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of the recording room feeling elated. She was high off the happiness that comes with singing your heart out. A baritone "That was beautiful," interrupted her thoughts and she spun around. Intense eyes were back, but this time they seemed friendly, handsome even.<p>

"Rachel Berry," she says, holding her hand out awkwardly, as she's an uncomfortable foot or two shorter than him.

"I know," he says. "Your warm up song is always from Wicked or by Barbara and your greatest obsession is finding the perfect song to sing or the perfect word to finish a measure in your most recent song." A million questions raise her eyebrows, and a million more jam up her throat so she can't ask a single one. "Your friend's downstairs with Blaine. Would you like to spy on them with me?"

* * *

><p>Rachel discovers that Blaine definitely has the hots for Kurt, and likewise, that fancy dinners don't always mean good food, and that intense eyes has a name: Finn. Finn Hudson. She intends to remember this name, since intense eyes isn't the best name for someone she intends on seeing more often. Rachel decides to mentally erase the fact that she was contemplating changing his non-name from intense eyes to cute smile.<p>

"I'm glad Blaine's finally got someone," Finn says, and Rachel is so glad she has a name to match the voice that's been replaying in her mind since morning. Who knew "Mocha Frap" could sound so sexy? "He's my half brother, but I've never exactly been supportive of him. I guess I picked my career over my family one too many times."

"So you're here to make amends?" Her voice is hopeful, as though she desperately wants the response to be positive, as though she desperately wants the response to make her fall in love with him. She isn't disappointed.

"I'm here to help him find happiness, and if I'm lucky, I'll find my own."

* * *

><p>Dinner was composed of half-baked conversations and desperate attempts to stop staring from both sides. Of course, neither knew how desperately attracted the other was. There was some unwritten rule that the rest of the world had to know about a crush before the crushee did.<p>

"So," Blaine began, "how'd you like the academy?" It was a safe conversation starter, or at least he thought it was. The memories of what singing had been like flooded Kurt's mind, and he desperately wished that maybe –just once, he'd be able to do it once more. At the sight of moist eyes, Blaine backed off. "Hey you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it's not the academy. It's just…" Kurt's voice cracked and he grabbed at his throat, as though his voicebox were about to fall out. Blaine moved to help, although he wasn't quite sure what had happened, but was stopped by slender finger. "I'm fine. I just, can't sing anymore."

It took a few moments of staring into blue-green eyes for Blaine to assess all the pain that came with these words. "You really miss it, don't you."

Kurt began to blubber his locked up affections for the art, but his words came out in raspy stutters and he could only nod. The brunette looked up at Blaine, ready to apologize for ruining this evening, only to find all the understanding he'd desired since his vocal disorder began.

Blaine flagged a waiter, "Hot tea with lemon," he said toward the waiter, his eyes never leaving the brunette. "It's good for your throat." Kurt nodded, although he had the desperate urge to say "I would know," deciding that being cared for was kind of nice.

The rest of dinner passed in comfortable silence and staring, neither boy remembering when exactly they ate as the majority of time had been consumed by looks of understanding, the occasional brushing of the hands, and mental dialogues of young love. When the boys finally realized that they couldn't spend eternity staring at each other, no matter how much they wanted to, Blaine paid for the meal –ignoring Kurt's protests, and the two found themselves enjoying the night air on their way back home.

"Vocal nodules," Kurt began, ending the reign of silence. "I went professional far too soon and had to practice too often to make up for it. Eventually, Rachel caught me gasping my way through lines and brought me to the doctor. I'm banned, indefinitely." He was met with the warm embrace of Blaine's arms as they stopped before what Kurt thought was his apartment, but he wasn't sure of anything just now, what with tears blurring his vision.

"You know, it always gets better," Blaine whispered, finally detaching himself from the beauty before him. He pointed to a scar on the underside of his chin, "I should know."

Kurt's heart had never beat quite so quickly as he walked up his apartment stairs.

* * *

><p>So that was short... and very Klaine biased. Sorry if anyone was actually reading the Rachel x Finn part.<p>

That said, thank you for those of you who found it in your hearts to click the tempting review button. ( I seriously went to bed the day after posting these thinking, OMG four reviews!) You feed my Klaine addiction even without sugary good, unicorns puking rainbows action.

I'll try to keep the updates frequent, but I have neither a beta nor a muse, unless the google image search for Darren Criss counts (I'd say it does. Yummy~) Have a great night you guys, and thanks for reading.


End file.
